Kamen rider mika'el characters
mikare kaminari he is the main character and the one whose cause the fiends escape from pandora box, now he was ordered to recapture all the fiends back before the end of 2012 . if he cant do it before all 9 planet forming a straight line to ward the sun the eternal darkness shall fall on the human realm then everything will be wipe out. actually he is an illegitimate son of greek god zeus so thats why he always hate everything about his father. at first he sees segiri as a mortal guide for him but later developed certain kind of feeling to her. but reluxtant to accept as he dont want to be like his father did to his mother .because his mother just a mere mortal so his father leave him and his mother alone until her mother die in accident while trying to protect him from a truck sagiri utsuki a hot headed rich girl , the sole daughter of titanscorp founder . thats why she has a an arrogance, proud , bossy nature. but deep down she has a terrible chilhood where she has no mother and her father only can meet once in a year during her birthday. makes her think that her father just her private banking machine and money is everything. she is attending titan highschool which is his father own school n is in her last senior year. she has no friends in school due to her father background no one dare to get close to her even the teacher. tomito utsuki the man of everything the founder of titanscorp, a guy with a power greater than president who has been worshipped as the mortalgod due to his infinite wealth. his corp mainly produce higadget for science , astronomy, n achaeology work and sponsor for science expedition sae tenjoin / pixie her true name is pixi astrea but she disguise as a new transferred student in titan highschool where sagiri attend . she act as a henshin device when in her true form. somehow she has a crush on mikael but mikael only treat her as a gadget . which makes her easy to be annoyed and she became best and only friend of sagiri. and she is very talkative but very loyal to anyone who befriended with her miyagi san a butler with a satyr look he is the one who become mikael nanny since he was born. not much about him only he is an optimistic and wise old man also he can transform his body with the mansion became a giant capricorn mecha to be pilot by mikael. and he has a habit of saying artistic quotation or trivia, which makes sagiri think he is a little bit boring and weird especially he has a hobby of reading hentai novel. which makes sagiri thinks she has to keep a distance from him. he lose his right horn when he is trying a friend from zeus when he was a monstrous fiend , due to his loyalty to his friend zeus approve his request in change for his satyr honor. mizuichi umizoku a bodyguard and elite spy to be sent by sgiri father for protect and watch over her. nobody know it except himself and tomito . being portrayed as a flirter and playboy type student in school and he is in first grade . and actually he's a kr too call uriel which he reveal to sagiri when he was injured by two mysterious figures. later he has a crushed on her and sees mikare as his lovernemesis. first he challange mikare to determine who can collect as many fiends as they can in one day . but later he become a solid ally to mika'el , as they are going to face typhon and his offspring . in the last battle against hydra mizuichi use the power of poseidon trident to withstand its elemental breath. Sora Bandou Mikare's mom who has died in a car accident very long time ago on mikare birthday . after that he never celebrate his birthday ever again . actually beneath her grave lies a golden shield which can reflect all evils name ' hope ' nozomu which is forged by hermes which is said no evils can get near it except human with pure and innocent hold it. later sagi was told to retrieve it for injured mikare , soon after she manage to get it she was chased by lots of tiny and brutal fiends which have been habitated in the area. but a girl who claimed to be the keeper save her and led her to exit. after few weeks later when mikare was sucked into another dimension of mortal realm the girl save him and show him another god stuff which is called zeus thunderbolt. as mikare has been chosen as the new master of the stuff , when he is about to leave the place. the girl turn to her real identity , she is sora bandou ( memory while still alive which is being activated by zeus ) and tell him to use it for protecting someone very important to him. Hermes( hapetaecus) a famous messeger and craftman and artist under zeus command. the one who is responsible for making lots of mikare device as well as his beloved blitzstallion . and he is the only one other than zeus who knows the secret of god stuff like zeus thunderbolt, poseidon trident, hades invisible cloak, and pollux lighter . and legend says who can possess those things , he can summon ..... something which is no one yet able to summon so far. Zenkubo kentaki a well known historian and researcher disguise as a tutor n teacher in titan highschool. his real identity is kamen rider be'el which is sent by hades to prevent mikare successful in collect all the fiends back to the box. he is also a teach drama in the school and sagi is one of his talented student, he is a very loyal and obedient right hand man of hades because , hades did save him from death in a war against typhon many years ago . soon he become an agent of hell along with a newly recruit agent . but things have change especially the obsession of hades become the replacement of zeus in olympus and also the attitude of hades towards him ..... Yu Yamakasa a top list wanted criminal by interpol but few years ago he disappear without a trace many paranormal believes he must be dead. but now he is back and ready to take avenge on anyone . during his escaped he was drag into dark realm due to his violent nature and his devil guts, the hades granted him power to reborn as azra'el. at first he just want to take this chance as a revenge opportunity but soon he knows the legend of tartarus and power of possessing god stuff now he change his purpose to more ambitious Category:Tokusatsu Category:Kamen Warrior Mika'el Category:Jotaro Ishinomori Creation